The Aquamystery
by KorraDaCore
Summary: Steven isn't able tag along in a mission, so he decides to go on a little adventure! And accidentally finds a base a Gem has been working in for 300 years...Whoops!
1. Chapter 1

"Can I come too?!" Steven pleads, dropping his controller, letting his character die.

"Sorry Steven, but this is a mission just for us." Pearl explains.

"Pleeeeeeeeeasseee." Steven continues.

"Steven…no." Pearl says sternly.

"Awwwww…" Steven flops back onto the floor.

"Don't worry, it'll be like a minute….or an hour." Amethyst says.

"What-"

"Cya!" The gems disappear leaving just Steven at home.

"Aw man!" Steven realizes that he died in-game. ***Sigh***"What to do…." Steven stands and walks around in a circle, pondering. "Hmmmm…..….OH! I know!"

* * *

**(Exactly 2 Minutes Later)**

* * *

Steven is sitting in the toilet, as the water pressure spins him around. "Huh…so you really can't flush yourself down the toilet." After getting a new pair of pants, Steven starts to think again, before sprouting another bright idea. "I got It!" Steven causes a bit of a mess looking for his phone, but he eventually finds it, and dials a number. It rings for a while to Steven's dismay…and impatience, but they finally answer.

**"Hello?" They reply.**

"Hi Connie!"

**"Oh….hey Steven, what's up?"**

"Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet left for a mission….and I wasn't able to go, and they're going to be gone for a while. So I was thinking of something to do while they're gone, and I got one!"

**"Really? What is it?"**

"An Adventure!"

**"Ok…do you know where?"**

"Well….no."

**"So….you're going on an adventure, but you don't know where you're going?"**

"Uhm…..yes."

**"That…..sounds fun!"**

"Really?!"

**"Yeah!"**

"I was wondering….would you like to come?"

**"Sure! I'd have to ask my parents first though."**

"Alright…see you then."

* * *

Steven hangs up, and takes a sigh of relief. "Well that was-"

"I'm here!" Connie exclaims, barging through the door, and startling Steven.

"Whoa! That was fast….how did you ask your parents that quickly?"

"Ah…well…I didn't, I just snuck out."

"Oh."

"So anyway, we're are we going to be heading?" Connie asks.

"Hmm…I don't know, I guess where fate takes us." Just then Steven's Gem starts to glow…it proceeds to open up Rose's Room. Steven and Connie lock eyes before staring back at the room.

"Well I guess fate has chosen a route for us." Connie says.

"Great! Well come on!" Steven takes Connie's hand and rushes into the room.

"Whoa! Steven!" Steven and Connie enter the room, before skidding to a stop.

"Well…I guess this is it." Steven says. Almost immediately after entering the room, they're met with an entrance to a cave. They aren't able to see much inside though, due to it being extremely dark. Steven's Gem shines bright once more, this time it shoots out a beam of light into the cave, making a pathway and a small light-source.

"Steven…"

"Huh?"

"You're shaking…" Connie says with worry.

"What? I-I-Im….." Steven stutters, before grasping his hand which was shaking. "Stop it you!"

Connie lightly puts her hand on Steven's shoulder. "It's alright."

Steven takes a deep breath. "I'm fine…So we'll follow it." The Gem still shines brightly. Connie nods.

* * *

They both start to walk inside of the cave, which is still somewhat dark. They walk for a while, occasionally hearing sounds of water dripping. Then…

"Steven…look here!" Connie exclaims, pointing to something on the walls.

"What is it?" Steven asks, rushing over.

"It's…something, I can't understand this."

"Huh?" Steven looks at the wall and notices writing, but not in words, but what seems to be some sort of hieroglyphics. "Hmm…..I wish I can understand this." Steven's Gem shines even brighter….but nothing happens. "So this is a real place…."

"And here!" Connie points just above it to see a dark figure with a ring of fire around it. The figure looks similar to Aquamarine.

"What do you think this means?" Steven asks.

"I don't know, but it's probably not good."

"Should we tell-" Steven's Gem shines even brighter, almost turning white. Steven starts getting pulled away, almost like getting dragged. "W-Whoa!"

"Steven?!"

"My Gem! It's…." Steven gets pulled further and further inside of the cave, and almost out of Connie's view, but stops.

"Are you alright?!" Connie shouts, running over to Steven.

"Yeah! I've also found another one of those drawings!" This drawing shows the same figure from the first, this time though, walking through what appears to be a village in flames. This one had even more writing, which they still couldn't understand. "Do you think they know what this is?"

"Maybe…..Y'know, I really don't judge based on first appearance, but…I don't think whoever this is exactly a nice gem. We should continue to see if there is more.

"Right." Steven agrees. Steven and Connie continue on their Merry Way deeper into the cave. They walk through with no sign of anymore pictures, or weird letters, but they do meet two pathways.

"I guess we have to split up." Connie suggests.

"Yeah….I'll go right because my Gem is shining that way." Steven answers, before summoning his shield. "Be careful, we don't know what could be in here.'

"I know." Connie grips the sword on her back. "I mean, I don't know what's in here, but I-"

Steven Chuckles. "I get it Connie…"

"Okay….but will the path's merge again?"

"I don't know."

"Great.." Connie starts walking down the left path. "Well, that's enough stalling. I'll see what's down this side."

"Here we go…." Steven starts to walk down the right path. It doesn't take long before they both meet an unseeable force-field. They both phase right through it, but it sends shivers down their spine.

* * *

"Is there a breeze in here?" Steven questions.

_"What was that…."_Connie thinks.

Connie hears a small noise that makes her stop.

"Who's there?" There's no response, except the sounds of rain that has just started. Thinking of it as just a bit of paranoia, Connie continues walking…..until she hears the same noise again. Grasping the hilt of her sword just incase, she asks again, "Anybody there?" Still no answer.

Not trusting just silence, Connie starts running in almost complete darkness, but skids to a stop realizing a Torch had been lit at the far end of the cave. Connie hears a big thud, the noise appearing to come from the other side of the wall. Seeing as she had nowhere else to go, and as she didn't want to turn back now, walks closer to the torch. Upon closer inspection, she realizes the torch is also a lever, with a huge arrow pointing to it. Connie reaches for the lever, but hesitates.

_"This leads somewhere…..but Steven might not know…" Connie thinks. "Gah! We don't have time for this." _Connie grabs the lever and flips it up, causing the entire cave to shake. The wall which the lever was on, rises up to show gigantic base inside the cave. "Whoa…..so somebody has been in here." In the middle of the base, is a ship, which was pretty small.

"More specifically, a gem…"

* * *

_**(With Steven)**_

* * *

"Something happened to the cave…but I must find out where my Gem is leading me!" Steven exclaims, still chasing the ray of light. Suddenly, the light dips into the ground, making Steven just stop and stare. "Um…..is this it?" Steven just starts looking around blankly. "Maybe it's underground." Steven gets on his hands and knees and starts digging with his hands.

"Come on….I need a new pair of-BRIGHT LIGHT!" Steven has found something buried in the ground, causing his Gem to shine a white bright, blinding him momentarily. After the light dims, and Steven regains his sight, realizes that his Gem stopped glowing.

"Oh…so I-What's this?" Steven picks up a Gemstone, apparently what his Gem had been leading him to. "It's an Aquamarine…" Steven states to himself.

"Do I go back and try to catch Connie and tell her?" The Gem answers for him, it shines bright, causing the entire cave to shake again. "Whoa!" It stops, and so does the light from the Gem. Steven just starts looking around, thinking what just happened. "Maybe something opened!" Steven grasps the Gem and starts to run.

* * *

_**(With Connie)**_

* * *

_"That shaking happened again.."_She thinks. _"Maybe Steven found a lever!" _Connie was touring the underground base, looking at how hi-tech it was compared to humans. "OOF" Connie accidentally bumps into a table, on the table was an Aquamarine chained to it, it appears to be lifeless, as she has no color. "Whoops…..don't want to ruin anything…..WAIT WHAT!" Connie leans over the table to get a better look. Her hair was short, cyan, and very messy. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, and her jacket was black and unbuttoned. Her skirt was also black, including her gloves.

_"This Aquamarine looks vastly different than the one I met before."_Connie thinks. "Wait….where's her Gemstone?" Connie looks all over the Aquamarine but is unable to locate her gemstone. Connie reaches for her to try and lift for a better look but-

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" A voice yells, startling Connie. She whips around with her sword drawn again, but isn't able to do anything as she is shocked and lifted up into the air.

"AHH!" Connie screams in pain.

"Who, How, and Why!" The Voice asks, stepping from the shadows.

* * *

_**(Steven)**_

* * *

"Connie? Connie's in trouble!" Steven shouts, moving even faster. "I've got to save her!" Steven's Gem shines bright pink. "Wha-" Steven's incased in a bright pink light.

* * *

_**(Connie)**_

* * *

"Answer me!" The shadowy figure demands.

"I-I-I…..can't…." Connie is still being zapped. Steven's Bright Light fills the room, forcing the figure to drop Connie, who falls to the floor exhausted. Steven teleports into the room…..and falls onto the floor face-first.

"What the-"

Steven lifts his face from the ground and stares at the figure. "Who are you! And why are you hurting Connie!"

"I should be asking you that question! How did you find my base?!" The figure questions.

"Um…well, a door led us here…" Connie answers, and is promptly zapped again.

"Liar! Nobody has been here except for me!"

"Stop that!" Steven launches his shield at the figure, which hits it, knocking off one of it's limb-enhancers.

"Gah! Why you!" The figure grabs it's cloak it was wearing, and throws it at Steven, who blocks it with his shield. Steven starts to fumble with the cloak before tossing it on the ground, finally getting a good look at what he is facing. Is a Peridot, who's hair was shaped into a long rectangle, with a clear box around it, scrambling for her Left Limb.

Steven throws his shield again, this time hitting the limb on the ground even further away from Peridot, who continues chasing it. Steven runs over to check on Connie

"Are you okay?" Steven asks, helping Connie up.

"Y-Yeah….just had a…shocking experience." Connie chuckles at her own pun.

"What business do you two have here?" Peridot asks, pointing a ball of energy at them.

"Wait! We don't want to fight." Steven pleads.

"Answer my questions, and I maybe will probably not shoot you."

"Uhhh…."

"Question 1, who are you two?"

"I'm Steven, this is my friend Connie." Steven motions to Connie, who waves.

"Hi"

"Question 2, how did you find my base?"

"Well we didn't mean too, I just found a lever on the wall and it led me in here." Connie explains.

**Sigh **"Well that should be suffice." Peridot fizzles out the energy.

"Oh….well, can I ask you some questions?" Steven asks.

"Go ahead, I have nothing better to do."

"How long have you been here? In this base I mean."

"I don't know….." Peridot uses her limb-enhancer to bring up a database. She starts to scroll through, "Judging by when we first landed and my regeneration time….we've been here for about 300 years."

"300 years?! What have you been doing here for 300 years just in here." Steven questions. "I mean, it seems like you're the only one down here."

"I've been trying to figure out what's been wrong with Aquamarine. I have been unable to locate her Gemstone, and she's been in that state for sometime."

"Aquamarine? Is this her?" Steven shows Peridot the Gem.

"Her Gemstone? Where did you find it!" Peridot takes the gem away from Steven.

"I found it underground when I was digging."

"This is hers, I know it is. The question is, how is her Gem out, and her body is still here?"

"Maybe you have to put it back inside her?" Connie questions.

"I uh….don't really know where her Gem goes. I'll just-HEY!" Steven snatches the Gem, and runs over to the table.

"Don't worry! I'll figure it out!"

"Be careful! You don't know what damage you can cause!"

The Gem starts to glow and shake erratically.

"I got it!" The Gem fly's from Steven's hand, and floats over to Aquamarine.

"Uh…..What just hap-" An sudden explosion of energy forces everybody back.

"What did you do?!" Peridot yells, grabbing Steven by his Shirt.

"I don't know! I was holding the Gem and it just flew from my hands!" Steven exclaims hurriedly.

"If something happened to her, I will-" (**Snap**) The Chains holding down Aquamarine are all snapped swiftly.

Peridot drops Steven. "A-Aquamarine!"

The Aquamarine steps down from Table. "Peridot….Report." They say in a high yet serious voice.

Peridot stands upright and salutes. "Y-You have been out of commission for an undetermined amount of time. Closest estimate is 300 years or more."

"Have you contacted Yellow Diamond about this matter?"

"N-Not yet, I-"

"Why not."

"W-Well, I-I was preoccupied with other things.."

"Which were?"

"I had to figure out what was wrong with you. You were in a lifeless like state, and your Gem was missing, so I spent about 300 years in this cave figuring out how to fix it. Please forgive me for that."

"Hmm….I admire your determination. Now.." Aquamarine shifts her stare towards Steven and Connie. "Who are those two behind you?"

"I'm umm…." Steven shifts a bit under Aquamarine's calculated stare. "My name is Steven. This is my friend, Connie."

"I see."

"Aquamarine, I don't mean to be a bother but, what is it that we do now?" Peridot asks.

"…We explore this planet."

"Wait!" Steven exclaims, not wanting two unknown Gems just roaming the planet. "I….can show you around!"

"Aquamarine doesn't need a-" Peridot says.

"Very well."

"What!"

"Um….Steven." Connie brings Steven to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What can possibly go wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_"_**_**After writing on and off for nearly the entire month, I have finished another chapter. I really need to come up with ideas faster. Leave a review and tell me what I should do better. See ya next month. I mean-"**_

**Beach City Bois – At Night**

* * *

"Steven, I'm still not sure about this." Connie says, periodically looking back at Peridot.

"Why?" Steven asks.

"Well….she just seems like a loose-cannon…"

"That had better be a compliment!" Peridot exclaims from behind her.

"Come on Connie, give her a chance. Maybe she'll turn out friendly like our Peridot!"

"Didn't she try to kill you like…multiple times before?"

"Well yeah…..buuuut this one isn't doing that, so in a way, she's better!"

"Riiight…I'm just not happy being shocked twice. I'm also a little bit weary of Aquamarines, after what happened last time."

"Connie…it'll be fine."

"I hope so…."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Peridot asks, interrupting the conversation.

"Huh?"

"Did you say, 'Our Peridot?'"

"Yeeees…" Steven says slowly, wondering how she would react.

"So there is other Gems on this planet?" Peridot walks up to Steven. "Tell me exactly, how many Gems are here?"

"Uh…Seven."

"I see." Peri looks back at Aquamarine, who was silently following, and watching closely. "Aquamarine, shall we go meet them?"

"Not now Peridot, I have no concern about the other Gems inhabiting this planet." Aquamarine responds.

"R-Right…"

"Don't worry! I'll introduce you to them later, because now….we're here!"

"Big Donut…" Aquamarine says, reading the sign. Aquamarine tilts her head. "What is that?" She asks with curiosity.

"Well it's a place….where you can buy stuff." Steven explains….terribly. "...But I mostly go there for donuts."

"What are Donuts?" Aquamarine asks.

'Uh…." Steven ponders about how to describe Donuts.

"I thought Gems don't eat." Connie says.

"They don't, but they can if they want too."

"Ah.." The four of them stand in silence for a bit outside the store. "So…."

"How about I get us some Donuts?" Steven suggests.

"Sure." Connie agrees.

"I'll have this so-called 'Donut'" Peridot says.

"Great! I'll go get us four." Steven enters the store to get some Donuts. So Connie, Peridot, and Aquamarine wait outside.

"So what's living here like?" Aquamarine asks, looking around at her surroundings.

"…Wha?" Connie responds, not expecting a question.

"It seems interesting."

Connie tenses a bit. "Eh….."

* * *

**(With Steven inside)**

* * *

"So Lars, where's Sadie today?" Steven asks, leaning onto the counter.

**Sigh**"I don't know!" Lars replies, clearly irritated. "This morning she told me she had something important to do, and that she wouldn't be back for a BIT. So I've just been stuck here by myself all day."

"Sounds intriguing. Can I get 4 Donuts though?"

"Yeah, sure….whatever." Lars shuffles over to the case. "Look Steven, if you find Sadie, tell me, alright?"

"Sure!" Both of them go silent for a bit, as Lars collects the 4 Donuts Steven ordered. "I think it's nice that you care about Sadie."

"Shut up!" Lars shouts, blushing a bit. "I just...want, to know where she is so I can tell her to stop slacking off."

"Mhm.."

"I mean it!"

"Sure! Sure…I know."

"Steven I swear, if you-" Lars is interrupted by the store door opening.

"Hey Lars…" Connie says, still holding the door open. "Where's Sadie?"

"I've explained this already! I don't know!" Lars groans, putting a hand on his head.

"I was just asking…" Connie muttered.

"What's a Sadie?"

"Who just asked-" Lars eyes widen in shock at who he saw at the door. "Is…that.."

"Huh?" Steven turns around and looks at Connie and Aquamarine standing in the doorway. "Oh yeah, that's Aquamarine, but-" Steven hears loud movement behind him. He turns back around to notice Lars not there anymore. "Lars?" Steven leans over the counter to see Lars cowering in fear behind it.

"Lars…are you okay?" Steven asks, worried. Lars doesn't respond. Steven reaches hid hand out to Lars slowly. His hand brushes his shoulder, making him jump.

"I'm guessing the human doesn't like me." Aquamarine says.

"Well….It's not that he doesn't like you it's just that…after what happened with that other Aquamarine, I guess he's kind of afraid of you."

"What was the mission of this 'other Aquamarine?'"

"It's a long story, but how about I tell you somewhere else? So Lars doesn't stay behind the counter anymore." Steven says.

"What's going on in here?" Peridot asks, trying to squeeze through Aquamarine and Connie in the doorway.

"Nothing, we were just leaving."

Steven walks back over to Connie, Aquamarine and Peridot. "Take care Lars, and I'll try to find Sadie for you."

"Yeah…" Lars says weakly. Steven, Connie, Peridot and Aquamarine exit the store.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"Well, I didn't get the donuts, but we have something more important than that."

"Yeah, Sadie's missing and we have to find her!" Connie exclaims.

"Not really missing, more like we just don't know where she is."

"Isn't that one of the definitions of Missing?"

"…Maybe."

"Who is Sadie, and why are you going look for them?" Aquamarine asks.

"Sadie's our friend, and she's been gone all day. So we're going to try and find her to make sure she's alright, for Lars."

"We can help." Aquamarine suggests.

"B-but we don't even know them!" Peridot exclaims.

"What does Sadie look like?"

Steven grabs his phone from his pockets, and goes to his photos. "This is Sadie." Steven shows a photo of Sadie to Aquamarine and Peridot. "And- OH SHOOT!" He shouts.

"What?" Connie asks.

"It's been 58 minutes!" Steven exclaims.

"What's the problem?"

"Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet went on a mission and said they'll be gone for an hour. If Pearl finds out that I've been going on an adventure, she's gonna lecture me for hours!" Steven exclaims.

"Well then-" Realization hits Connie as-well. "And I snuck out without telling my parents!" Connie face-palms. "Moms gonna ground me for weeks over this."

"I gotta go! I'll call you when I get home." Steven takes off in a sprint, but quickly stops. "Oh! Aquamarine and Peridot, how about you just go back to your base? We'll comeback tomorrow."

"Ok." Aquamarine agrees, summoning her wings. "Let's go, Peridot." She flys up into the air.

"Yes Aquamarine." Peridot's hand turns into a propeller, and follows Aquamarine.

"I'll talk to you later Connie!" Steven shouts, sprinting away.

"Okay!" She yells back.

* * *

**Peach Beach House (Get It?)**

* * *

As Steven nears his house, he notices something.

"Aw man! I left the door wide open!" Steven exclaims, running up the stairs and reaching the Door. "At-least I made it in time." Steven hears the sound of the Warp Pad. "Uh oh." Steven runs inside and picks up his controller that was left on the ground, and jumps in-front of the TV, landing with a big thud. "Owch."

"Steven we're back." Pearl says. "Is everything okay in here?" Pearl asks, noticing how sweaty Steven is.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just playing games and it got…intense." Steven responds.

"The doors open." Garnet states.

Steven looks over and face-palms. _"I forgot to close the door!" _Steven mentally yells. Steven sighs, knowing he's a terrible liar and that they probably already know. "Alright, I was just out with my friend Connie while you were gone."

"…Did you kiss?" Amethyst asks, nudging Steven.

Steven blushes deeply. "No! We didn't!"

"Steven it's alright that you went hang out with Connie, just remember to close the door when you leave."

"Okay..." Silence hangs in the air as Pearl closes the door.

"So did you do anything interesting with Connie while we were gone?" Amethyst asks.

"Uhh….not much, we just went to the Big Donut." Steven says, which wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, well did you just save a donut for me?"

"No we didn't get any since Sadie is missing."

"Sadie is missing? Since when?" Pearl asks.

"Lars told us since this morning, he hasn't seen her. Me, Connie, Peridot and Aquamarine were gonna go search for her." Everyone seemed to freeze in the room.

"Did you say….Aquamarine?" Pearl says.

Steven face-palms again with both hands_. "Steven are you serious?!" _His inner Steven scolds. _"Why did you just tell them that!" **"I don't know, I just-" **"Now we have to explain that we went into Rose's room and UHG!" _ Steven's internal argument stops as he realizes that they're looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Steven says meekly.

"Steven, tell us what really happened." Garnet says, now serious.

_"Well, you dug yourself into this hole." _Inner Steven says. "**_I know."_**

Steven takes a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you. When you left to go on your mission, I called Connie because I was bored, and asked if she wanted to go on a adventure with me. She said yes, so she came over. She asked 'where we were going', and I said 'where fate takes us.' ,then. Steven pauses a bit. "My Gem glows, and Rose's Room opened and….Connie and I went in it."

"Steven! You-" Pearl exclaims, before being stopped by Garnet.

"And then what?" Garnet asks.

"So we go in the room, and my Gem which is still shining, takes us to this Dark Cave, which we both go enter. There wasn't much in the Cave at first, but when we continued deeper, we started seeing writings on the wall that we couldn't understand, and the drawing of an Aquamarine."

"Interesting." Amethyst says, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"We continued going deeper into the cave and saw more writing and drawings, and reached a fork in the cave. So Connie suggested we split up, which might have not been the best of ideas, but we really weren't thinking about that. So we split up, I go right because my gem is shining that way, so I followed it. I didn't see anything on the path, but I finally reach the end of the light, which dipped into the ground. So thinking it's underground, I started digging. Well after a few seconds of digging, there was a bright light, and my Gem stopped glowing. After the light dimmed down, I found an Aquamarines gem. Skipping through, there was also a Peridot that had been down there for 300 years, or more."

"300 years ago, a Peridot, and a Aquamarine." Pearl restates, thinking.

"What do you think they were there for?' Amethyst questions.

"I don't know, but I don't think it would be good."

"You think Peridot would know them?"

"Unlikely." Garnet says.

"The thing is, the Aquamarine wasn't in its gem form." Steven says.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asks.

"In the middle of the cave, was the Peridot's base, and strapped onto a table, was the Aquamarine, with it's gem missing."

"Steven, you know what this means?!" Amethyst suddenly exclaims.

"What?!"

"I don't know." Amethyst shrugs her shoulders. Steven falls face first onto the floor again. "Pearl, do you know?"

"No…" Pearl responds, putting her hand on her chin. "I don't think I've heard anything like that."

"The Aquamarine didn't appear to be hostile though. They did say something about exploring the planet." Pearl visibly tenses.

"But I said I'd show them around….and that's when we went to the Big Donut, and found out that's when Sadie was missing. I told them go back to their base, and that we'd search for them tomorrow, and they left." Steven finally finishes explaining.

"Mhm." Amethyst says, putting her fist under her chin. "Not great." She says plainly.

* * *

**Over with Connie at her house.**

_**Connie's Room.**_

* * *

Connie is lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom. _"I wonder what's Steven is doing. He said he was going to call when he made it home." _Connie thinks. _"Maybe something-No! No thoughts like that, he's capable. But I am worried a bit." _Connie turns over on her side, and chuckles. "Gosh why am I so clingy?" She says to herself. Connie's phone starts to ring next to her, and realizes that it's Steven calling. She instantly picks up her phone and answers it.

* * *

_"Hey Steven!"_Connie says, feeling more happy now for some reason.

**"Hey Connie! Sorry it took a while before I called, I kinda got caught, and I had to explain the story to them."**Steven responds.

_"Oh.."_

**"Did you make it?"**

_"Yeah, Mom was confused to why I was panting, but other than that, I don't think she realized that I snuck out for an hour."_

**"I told them about Sadie missing, and the two Gems we found in that cave. I don't know yet, but I think they're going to visit them."**

_"But we don't know where the cave is."_

**"I know, plus Sadie's missing."**

_"This isn't good."_

**"Don't worry! We'll find Sadie, and make sure Peridot and Aquamarine don't do anything bad. Anyways, I have to go to bed, I feel like I need to be ready for something tomorrow."**

_"Alright then, love you, and goodnight."_

**"Goodnight…..wait-" **Connie hangs up, and stares at her phone with a bright red blush.

"Did-Did I just say that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next Day (Yay)_**

**_Beach House – Living Room_**

* * *

After Steven had woken up, and eaten breakfast. The Gems once again talk about what to do with Peridot and Aquamarine.

"I don't want to sound paranoid." Pearl begins.

"Which your not good at." Amethyst points out.

Pearl gives a quick sigh. "But, I suggest that we go and meet Aquamarine, and her Peridot."

"But what about Sadie?" Steven asks. Pearl gives Steven a blank look, before realizing.

"Oh right, Sadie's missing. Umm…"

"Pearl, how about you and I go find Aquamarine, while Steven and Amethyst search for Sadie." Garnet says.

"Steven and Amethyst going off by themselves? I don't know, it's really never ended well."

"Oh come on!" Amethyst shouts.

"You don't need to be so worried. They're just searching."

"But what if-"

"Pearl."

**Sigh**"Alright." Pearl says, unable to make an argument.

"Woo-Hoo!" Steven shouts, high-fiving Amethyst.

"But how are you two going to find them, if we don't know where their base is?" Amethyst questions.

"Oh! I know!" Steven's Gem glows, opening the door to Rose's Room. "You can enter the way I did!"

"Are you sure the same place will appear?" Pearl asks.

"I'm sure!" The Four Gems enter Rose's Room.

"So, how are you gonna make it appear?" Amethyst asks.

"Uhhh…" Steven responds, which apparently was the magic words, because the cave from last time appears from thin air.

"Oh."

"Do you think you can tell us what those words mean on your way?"

"Sure Steven." Pearl says, both her and Garnet starting to walk inside the cave.

"K we're gonna go look for Sadie." Amethyst says, jumping back through the door.

"We'll comeback after an hour if we can't find Sadie." Steven says. Steven leaves the room and the door closes behind him. The pink disappears, leaving Pearl and Garnet in the cave.

* * *

**With Steven Amethyst**

* * *

"So…..Amethyst, where do you think we should look first?" Steven asks.

"Hmmm…" Amethyst ponders, putting her hand on her chin, as if in deep thought. "How about we check her house first."

"Wow…why didn't I think of that?!"

Amethyst shape-shifts into a Helicopter. "Well hop in!" Steven hops into Heli-Amethyst.

"To Sadie's House!" Steven exclaims, as Amethyst starts flying into the air.

* * *

**Pearl and Garnet – In the Cave.**

* * *

"It's dark." Pearl says, her gemstone starting to illuminate the cave, allowing Pearl to take a good luck inside of it. "Honestly, how can you have a base inside of a cave?" Noting the almost thousands of cobwebs and cracks where water was flowing out of. "It's disgusting and-"

Garnet sighs, starting to tune Pearl out. Still tuning Pearl out, she sees the picture and writing that Steven talked about, but only a glance as Pearl continued to ramble.

"I mean, come on!"

"I don't think this is the main part of the base." Garnet says.

"Well-" Pearl swats a cobweb away from in-front of her face. "They could have at-least cleaned it a bit. Just a bit." Pearl sighs. "Have you seen any of those writings Steven said was in here?"

"I saw two of them while you were talking."

"What?!" Pearl exclaims. "Well why didn't you stop me?!"

"Well it would have been rude to interrupt." Garnet states, almost sarcastically as Pearl groans, and facepalms.

"Well we're already here." Pearl and Garnet are now at the split in the cave. "I'll go left."

"Alright." Garnet agrees, as they go their separate ways. Pearl is the first to pass the force-field, sending a shiver down her back.

_"What was that?"_She questions. Garnet also bypasses the force-field, but something happens.

"Nhhg.." Garnet groans, getting a sudden pain splitting head-ache, and quite literally, as she suddenly defuses. Ruby and Sapphire land on the ground with a thud, and both are slow to recover.

"Ah….Sapphire." Ruby says, holding her head which is still in pain. "W-What happened?" Ruby goes over to help Sapphire back up. "Why did we suddenly defuse?"

"I don't know…." Sapphire says, thinking. "Let's not worry about it right now, we need to continue."

"How can I just not worry about it?!" Ruby exclaims. "We just defused for no reason! And we weren't having internal struggles! We're we….?" Ruby says the last statement with a hint of worry that she had done something wrong.

"No we weren't having internal struggles…..I'm confused to what has happened as-well, but we have to continue despite this."

"Okay…..."

"Come on." Sapphire takes Ruby's hand as they walk deeper into the cave.

* * *

**Main Base**

* * *

Aquamarine is sitting on the table, which she was once strapped down too. She is currently waiting patiently for Steven to comeback. While Peridot in a different room in the base, is checking her Sensors she had put down some time ago.

"What?..." Peridot says, checking the scanning's.

"I wonder when this Steven will appear again." Aquamarine says to herself, now swinging her legs.

"Aquamarine!" Peridot shouts, barging through the door to the Main Room. "I have urgent news!"

"What is it?"

"There are apparently 3 Gems coming into the Main Base. A Pearl, a Ruby, and a Sapphire."

**"**A Sapphire?" Aquamarine says, standing up. "Why would they be here? And how did they all find the base?"

"I don't know, but I have something else you should also know."

"What is that?"

"That Ruby and Sapphire I mentioned, they were fused."

"A Ruby and A Sapphire fusing? That's…."

"Do you think they might be-"

"That's a possibility."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"If they're not hostile to us, we'll do nothing. If they are, I'll deal with them."

"O-Okay." After Peridot's and Aquamarine's conversation had ended, the hidden entrance was opened, shaking the entire cave. Walking into the room, was Pearl.

"So that's what Steven was talking-" Pearl notices Peridot and Aquamarine. "About….."

"Hello there." Aquamarine says.

* * *

**Ruby and Sapphire**

* * *

"The cave is shaking, that means Pearl has already flipped the lever!" Ruby exclaims. "We got to go!"

"Whoa!" Ruby picks up Sapphire bridal style, and starts running.

* * *

**Back In the Main Base**

* * *

"Any reason to why you three are here?" Aquamarine decides to ask.

"How did you know there was three of us?" Pearl asks.

"You walked through my sensors, it picked up three different Gems." Peridot explains.

"So that's what that chill was…" Pearl murmurs.

"Answer the question. Why are you three here?" Peridot continues.

"We just came to talk."

"We're here!" Ruby exclaims, skidding to a stop beside Pearl. "Are we late?"

"Just in time." Pearl says.

"Talk about what?" Aquamarine asks.

"Why do you want to explore Earth?" Pearl asks.

"In the short time I've been outside of the base, I've taken a liking to the scenery. Plus, I don't want to spend my time just in this cave." Aquamarine says.

"Hey guys!" Somebody yells from out of the darkness of the cave, which Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire recognize.

"Steven?!" They all exclaim.

"I'm here!" He exclaims, grinding to a halt in the doorway.

"Me too." Amethyst says, stopping next to Steven.

"Did you find Sadie?" Pearl asks.

"Yup! Her mom told us she was sick, and that she had to stay home."

"So what did we miss?" Amethyst asks.

"Nothing much, we just asked why she wanted to explore Earth." Ruby says.

"She said she liked it." Sapphire says.

"That's great!"

"Hey, how about we let Rerrydot, meet Peridot." Amethyst suggests.

"Rerrydot?" Pearl asks.

"Yup! Came up with that just now."

"Awww! But I wanted to give her a nickname!" Steven whines.

"But you've already named the entire Ruby Squad. I think I deserve a turn."

"Rerrydot meets Peridot?" Ruby says.

"Remember the last time we made two Peridots meet?" Sapphire questions.

"Oh yeah! That really didn't….go so well."

**Gasp**"I have an even better idea!" Steven announces with stars in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Amethyst bluffs.

"How about we unbubble Squaridot, so the three of them can meet each other!"

"Who?" Rerrydot says.

"That is a fantastic idea!" Amethyst exclaims.

"That is a horrible idea!" Pearl shouts.

"Come on Pearl, lighten up. What could go wrong?" Amethyst asks.

"Everything." Pearl deadpans.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea." Sapphire states.

"How can you agree with this?!"

"I don't mind it too, I guess…." Ruby says.

"You too Ruby?!"

"Why don't we go right now?" Steven questions.

"Yeah, let's go!" Amethyst exclaims, running back into the darkness.

"Oh my gosh." Pearl facepalms.

"Hey wait." Rerrydot says, stops Amethyst in her tracks. "I'm going to guess that this 'Squaridot' is a Peridot."

"Yup." Steven confirms.

"So there is two Peridots?"

"Yup."

"And, you're taking me to them?"

"Yes! Yes! Can we go now? I wanna see what's gonna happen!" Amethyst says getting restless. Pearl just groans.

**(One short walk back through the caves and out of Rose's Room later)**

* * *

The Crystal Gems….plus Aquamarine and Rerrydot step out of Rose's Room. Except for Ruby and Sapphire, who fuse back into Garnet.

"I'll be back in a second." She states, the door closing in her face.

"Oh." Pearl says. The five of them stand in silence for literally a second. "Well-" The door opens again. Garnet steps out, holding a bubbled Gem.

"Got her."

"Step 1 done." Steven says. "Now we just need to get to the Barn." Steven's Gem shines bright pink, and in a instant, all five of them are teleported in the front of the Barn. They reappeared off the ground though, so they all plummet and land a bit roughly onto the grass. They're just left there thinking, about what just happened.

* * *

**The Barn (Well that was quick)**

* * *

Until Amethyst breaks the silence, "You never told me you could teleport!"

"I didn't…" Steven says in shock.

Lapis peaks over the TV she was just looking at "Uh…." Lapis wonders how they just appeared out of nowhere. She notices Rerrydot and Aquamarine. "Who are those two, why are they with you? And how did you get here?"

"That's Rerrydot and Aquamarine, we wanted Rerrydot to meet Peridot, and I somehow teleported us here. How? I don't know" Steven answers.

"So you brought another Peridot to meet Peri?" Lapis questions. "If I recall, that 'Squaridot' didn't really respond to kindly to her."

"Yeah." Steven confirms. "Also we brought her too." Steven points to Garnet holding the bubbeled Squaridot.

"Oh boy." Lapis groans, knowing where this is going to go.

"Was I called?" Peridot asks, walking out onto the truck bed. Peridot sees it's just the Crystal Gems. "Oh hey Steven."

"Hey Peri! We brought somebody you might want to meet." Steven says.

"And who would that-" Peridot's eyes wander onto Rerrydot. They lock eyes, both with disapproving stares. "Be."

"Wait, it's starting?" Amethyst asks.

"Steven." Peridot hops down from the truck, and starts to walk up to Rerrydot.

"Oh it's starting! I didn't even have time to pop popcorn!" Amethyst exclaims. "I'll be back quickly, tell me if something happens!" Amethyst spin-dashes away in a hurry, in a attempt to get popcorn.

Peridot is finally face to face with Rerrydot, and looks up at her. "Who is this.."

"Well, that's-"

"It seems you've lost your limb enhancers." Rerrydot states, cutting Steven off. "Pitifull."

Peridot growls a bit. " I don't need those stupid things! Unlike you!" Peridot jabs Rerrydots chest with her finger, making a stumble a bit.

"They're not stupid! They're useful for doing things!" Rerrydot retorts.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Rerrydot's right hand, now turned cannon, is raised at Peridot. She charges the Plasma Cannon, but before she can shoot it, is knocked clean off by Garnet. Rerrydot grabs her not enhanced hand with the other. "OW!"

"I told you this was a bad Idea." Pearl says.

"Peridot, we didn't come here to fight." Aquamarine calmly states "Both of you, calm down."

"Whatever." Peridot says, crossing her arms.

"I didn't even start it." Rerrydot grumbles, kicking a rock on her way to getting her Right Hand back.

"HEY! WHAT THE-" Somebody yells. They begin examining themselves, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIMB ENCHANCERS!"

"Hey Squairidot." Steven says, a little slowly.

"Oh well look who's back!" Peridot exclaims.

Squaridot stops examining herself to look at who she's standing in front of. "You…" She growls.

Peridot chuckles. "Who's naked and detached now?" Using Squaridot's own line against her.

"Grr….I'm not naked and detached…YOU'RE NAKED AND DETACHED YOU CLOD!" Squaridot yells.

"I'm the Clod? YOU JUST SAID YOUR LIMB ENCHANCERS WERE GONE AND FAIL TO RELIZE THAT YOU'RE NAKED AND DETATCHED!" Peridot retorts.

"What are you two yelling about?" Rerrydot says, now with her Limb Enhancer back.

"THIS CLOD WON'T ADMIT THAT SHE'S NAKED AND DETATCHED." Peridot exclaims, point at Squaridot.

"AND THIS CLOD WON'T ADMIT THAT SHE'S THE ONE WHO IS NAKED AND DETATCHED!" Squaridot also exclaims, pointing at Peridot.

Rerrydot looks at them both blankly for a second. "Well it seems to me, you're both Clods and naked and detached." Rerrydot says.

"I'M NOT A CLOD! YOU'RE A CLOD!" They both yell at Rerrydot.

"Man, Amethyst would have loved this." Steven says, and whad'ya know, Amethyst comes speeding back with half a bucket of Popcorn.

"What did I miss?" She asks.

"Well Rerrydot and Peridot got into an argument, Rerrydot nearly blasted her, I dropped Squaridot's bubble, causing her to reform, then Peridot and Squaridot also get into an argument, which Rerrydot got caught in." Garnet explains.

"Man I missed a lot!" Amethyst throws her hands in the air. "I shoulda been prepared!"

"What are we going to do about Squaridot now?" Pearl asks, watching the argument between the Trio Peris.

"How about try to get Squaridot to look at Earth in a better way?" Steven suggests.

"Sure." Garnet says plainly.

"This day is going to get even worst isn't it?" Pearl says, holding her head.

"Probably." Amethyst says.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's It?

**Sorry for taking so long to upload, I just had trouble thinking of what to right (For a While) NOT GREAT.**

* * *

**(Still at the Barn)**

* * *

"Is that a Roaming Eye?" Steven asks, pointing at something high in the sky.

"What?!" Pearl exclaims, looking in the sky at which is indeed, a Roaming Eye.

"Just what we need." Amethyst says.

"What is a Roaming Eye doing here?" Squaridot asks, looking at the Ship getting closer and closer to the barn.

"Long story, but I think they might be coming back for revenge." Steven says.

"Should I just crash them again?" Lapis asks in a bored tone. She hops down from the bed of the truck.

"No! We should see what they do first."

"Pretty sure they're going to attack us." Amethyst says.

"Better safe than sorry." Pearl summons her spear.

The Eye gets closer and closer before hovering to a stop. It then starts to scan everybody.

The Roaming Eye stops scanning and starts hovering lower to the ground. The Roaming Eye lands on the ground, kicking a bit of dust up. The door below the Eye opens up to form a ramp to the ground, which bends inward to form a slide.

* * *

The first Ruby to appear was Leggy. "If I remember, this place was called…Earth?" Leggy's question wasn't answered yet, as Doc pushed her down the slide. "Weeeeeeee!"

"Yes this is Earth." Doc answers. "And we came back for vengeance!" Doc slides down.

The next gem to appear was Navy. "Earth! How wonderful it is to be back here!" Navy says in a sickeningly sweet voice. Navy slides down.

"When I get my hands on them I'm GOING TO RIP THEM ALL APART!" Army yells, already sliding down.

"We're not here to fight them." Eyeball states, sliding down. "Yet." She mumers. But then, a sixth Ruby appears. Her gem was located on the backside of her right hand.

"So this is 'Earth' huh?" She says. "I've never really been here. Looks like a nice planet."

"I wanna see!" A really high pitched voice shouts from inside the Eye. The Ruby inside then jumps on the others back, toppling both of them down the slide. This one's Gem was located directly in the middle of her forehead. This ruby was actually a little bit shorter than the others.

Finally, a third and last Ruby appears in the doorway. Her Gem was located on her left side of her back, and a little bit on her shoulder.

"Why are we here?" She asks.

"For revenge because of what they did last time!" Doc exclaims.

"What did they do last time?" She questions again, now sliding down the ramp.

"Oh right, you three weren't there….I'll explain." Doc says.

* * *

Steven notices something out of the corner of his eye, and realizes it's-

"Connie?" He whispers, noticing her peaking from around the barn, who notices him back. Steven darts quickly to the side of the barn while the rest are preoccupied with the Ruby Squad.

"How did you get here Connie?" Steven asks.

"I ran." She says plainly.

Steven mentally face-palms. "I mean, why did you come here?"

"I just happened to notice a large ship in the distance get closer and closer to the Earth, so I followed where it was heading." Connie explains. "So what's going on?"

"The Ruby Squad came back for a third time."

"The Ruby Squad?"

"Oh..it's basically a team of 5 Ruby's that came to Earth sometime ago. We basically tricked them twice, and now they're back for a third time, but this time, they seem to have 3 more members."

"Got it."

Steven and Connie return to the Front of the Barn. Garnet notices Connie, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

"And that's why we're here." Doc finishes.

"..Interesting!" The small Ruby exclaims.

"Why don't we just fight them?" The Right Handed Ruby asks.

"Well-" Doc attempts to explain.

"Because we'd beat you!" Amethyst exclaims.

"Oh Yeah?!" Army yells, starting to stomp over to Amethyst, but is held back by Eyeball.

"Not yet."

"Say…" Doc says, realizing something. "There seems to be more of you than usual." Referring to Squaridot, Rerrydot, Aquamarine, and Connie.

"Same to you." Amethyst says. "Which reason are you back for? That we beat you in a baseball game? That we told you the wrong location of where Jasper was? That I tricked you into thinking that I was Jasper? Or is it because we sent you all into space."

"Yes! Wait. No! Wait." Doc groans. "It's not about Jasper anymore because we know now that you won't tell us where she is."

"Then why are you back?" Pearl questions.

"We want a rematch."

"A rematch?" Amethyst questions.

"You guys want to replay Baseball?" Steven asks.

"Yes, we know that traitor Ruby was the reason why we lost!"

"What is Baseball?" The Right handed Ruby asks again.

"Ok, you see-"

* * *

**(Literally 3 minutes of explaining , and a couple minutes of preparing later.)**

* * *

"Before we start, I think we should name the three new rubies." Steven suggests.

"Alright…..How about-" Amethyst says.

"Righty." Steven points to the Ruby with the gem on their Right Hand. "Uh...Fore..." Steven points to the shortest Ruby.

"And uh…Hmm." Steven says, struggling to find a name for the last Ruby. "How about…Shold..."

"Very Original with the names Steven." Amethyst says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"Can we start already?" Righty asks, already on the mound.

"Yeah sure, I'll go first!" Steven exclaims, taking a bat and running to home plate.

* * *

**The Rematch**

* * *

Righty is Pitching, Doc is the Catcher, Leggy is on First-Base, Navy on Second, Eyeball at Third, Fore is the Shortstop, Army is at Right Field, and Shold is at Left Field.

**Steven now is at Bat.**

"Ready when you are." He says.

Righty doesn't reply. She winds up her pitch, and chucks it as hard as she could. The baseball catches on fire as it zooms down at Steven, who ducks out of the way as it was going right for his face. The ball continues, and goes straight through a part of the barn. Everybody was able to hear a loud smack and-

"OWW!" Somebody shrieks from inside the barn.

Steven cringes. "Ooh, I think that got Peridot." And Steven was right, as Peridot walks out of the barn with the burnt baseball in hand, rubbing her head.

"I assume this is yours." Peridot says, throwing the ball at Righty, who catches it.

"Throw lower!" Doc shouts from Home Plate. Righty nods and winds up another pitch, this time throwing it lower. Except that it was too low and digs into the dirt before reaching Home Plate. Doc Facepalms.

"Throw it Higher! But not to high!" She yells.

"Higher but not to High?" Righty repeats.

Doc Groans, "Just throw it at my glove." Righty nods, going and getting the ball.

"Brace yourself." Righty says, winding up her third pitch. She launches it, this time flying straight down the middle. The ball once again catches on fire.

**CRACK**

Steven was able to hit the ball…but, the Bat was broken from the impact, and instead of going In the other direction, the ball continued. It hit Doc's glove and pushed her over quite a ways.

"That's a strike right?" Righty asks.

"Yeah." Steven confirms. Steven walks over to his team's bench to grab a new bat. "How am I going to get on base, if every-time I swing, the bat's going to break?" Steven questions.

"Try hitting harder." Garnet states.

"Oh!" Amethyst exclaims. "I have an Idea!"

* * *

**18.462 Seconds Later**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Amethyst?" Steven asks worriedly, looking at his 'bat'

"I'll be fine Steven." Amethyst assures.

"Uh..."

"Come on! I'm durable."

Steven sighs. "Alright..." Steven walks up to the plate and gets prepared.

"2-1." Doc states as Righty winds up a pitch. She pitches, and the ball catches fire once more. Steven swings and Amethyst against the ball with a huge smack, sending the ball flying high and far into the air. It disappears as it continues flying off...to who knows where. Steven's Bench (Minus Aquamarine and Rerrydot) cheer for Steven as he jogs the bases.

Steven looks at the burnt mark on Amethyst.

"You okay Amethyst?" Steven whispers.

"Pshh, that was nothin." She states.

* * *

**Current Score (1-0) Crystal Gems (1st Inning)**

* * *

"I'm up next!" Connie exclaims, picking up her bat.

"Hold on Connie." Steven says, finally touching Home Base.

"Huh?"

"Here." Steven hands Connie Amethyst. "Righty kinda throws too hard to hit with a normal bat."

"Oh...Thanks Steven!" Connie walks over to the Home Plate. Righty winds up her pitch, but before she can throw...

"Can you hit it over here please?!" Leggy exclaims.

"Be quiet over there!" Doc yells.

"Awwww!"

While Connie was busy looking at Leggy, Righty pitches.

"Strike 1!"

"Wha-Hey!" Connie exclaims, while Righty just shrugs. "You weren't re-" Righty is cut-off by the sound of their Roaming Eye beeping. Everybody stays silent for a second before..

"Well go pick it up!" Righty exclaims at Doc.

"We don't know who it is!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Alright fine!" Doc drops her gloves, and walks over to the Roaming Eye, which is still beeping, and enters.

"You think it's something bad?" Leggy asks.

"It's probably nothing~!" Navy says in sing-song like voice.

...

..

.

"They're sending a Aquamarine and Topaz to our location!" Doc exclaims, exiting the Roaming Eye.

"WHAT?!" The Crystal Gems exclaim.

"WHAT! What happened?!" Peridot exclaims, rushing out of the barn.

"They're sending a Aquamarine and Topaz!" Steven explains.

"What?!" Peridot exclaims.

"What are all of you yelling about?" Lapis asks, walking out of the barn with Squaridot behind her.

"An Aquamarine and Topaz are being sent here!" Peridot exclaims.

"Oh n-" Lapis says.

* * *

**ABOUT TIME I FINISHED A CHAPTER...I REALLY NEED TO REWORK THIS STORY, AS OF RIGHT NOW, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT'S GOING. So i'm either going to re-work it, or write an entirely different story. AAAAAAAAAAA.**


End file.
